Love, With A Side Of Bacon
by MissAmanda
Summary: Greg literally runs into the new girl. Will love ensue? Rated PG13 for later chapters. Please r&r! GregOC, I thought we needed some more Greg here!
1. Running Into Mandy

**OK, now I know that there are other fanfics with the name Mandy in them, but this one is to be confused with no other. Although I absolutely love all of the CSI fan fics, you are all awesome! Also, this fanfic happens to take place sometime after the third season, but it is still when the team is together. I really haven't been watching the recent episodes (I wait for DVD because Honors classes have me busy until midnight with homework) so I am sorry that it isn't the most up to date story.**

Greg walked into the lab, his head bobbing to music from his Dell DJ. He stopped in the break room to grab some coffee. He knew it was going to be a long night from what he had heard on the police scanner. He sat down at the table, relishing the few moments of silence that were few and far between in the always chaotic lab. Grissom walked past the door.

"What are you doing here so early, Greg? We still have and hour until start of shift," questioned Grissom, curiosity on his face.

"What? Oh, I came in to get a little bit of a head start on the case from yesterday. You know, the breaking and entering from yesterday? I was going over the file at home and I think I may have come up with something. I was just thinking in here, relishing the silence," explained Greg. Grissom nodded and walked away. Greg finished his cup of Joe and tossed it in the wastebasket. He then sighed and headed for the locker room. He took off his jacket and was stuffing it in his locker when the new intern walked in. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and Greg was in another world. She walked smack into him. Falling to the ground, she let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg.

"I'd be a lot better if you were not on top of me," she said with a huff. Greg suddenly realized that he was lying on top of the poor girl. He quickly, but not very gracefully, rolled off and stood up, extending his arm to the lady on the floor. She looked at him, then at his outstretched palm. She then reluctantly grabbed his hand. "So, what are you doing here so early?" She asked when she was finally vertical.

"Well, seeing as I work here, I think I'm entitled to come in early. How about yourself there?" he said, a tad of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, stupid me forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you! I am the new intern. I was here early for my interview with Dr. Grissom," she explained.

"Oh, nice, you'll be working here then. I'm Greg by the way. I was the old lab tech, but now I'm out in the field," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Wow, that's cool," she said, but Greg wasn't paying attention. He was busy eyeing her up and down, unbeknownst to her. She was short, coming in at about five foot two. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and these awesome glasses that were plastic. They glowed this awesome light blue when the light hit it just right. He was currently mesmerized by her two different colored eyes when she was looking at him with an odd face. He realized that he had been staring and, by the looks of it, he was in deep crap. He began to come up with something to say.

"What was that last one?" he asked.

"I said, you must know a lot to be on Dr. Grissom's team," she said, with a hint of awe.

"Well, I'm not that smart. Sara is probably the most intelligent next to Grissom. I'm just the newbie," he said with a shrug. She giggled.

"Nah, I'm sure you are awesome," she grinned. Greg laughed as well, and checked his watch. He noticed that if he wanted to get to work on the case, he better get moving.

"Hey, I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I really have to get to work. It was awesome meeting you. Maybe you could join me for breakfast sometime?" asked Greg, hopefully waiting a good response.

"We'll see," she said with a smirk, and he turned around and left the locker room, heading for trace to see if he could find those results that Hodges forgot to give him.

It was now the middle of shift, and he was working alongside Catharine at a B-&-E at a local drug store. It was an easy case, and it was pretty nice of Cath to take the back seat when it came to the whole case, to get Greg used to working on his own. He got a full print off of the glass of the counter, and the clerk had said that the perp hadn't worn a mask. If they could get a face off of the tape and match the print, it was going to be a piece of cake. Greg finished processing, and they headed back to the lab. Tonight was going to be one of the first nights in a long time that Greg actually got off of time. He leaned back against the seat. Catharine took this as a sign to talk to him.

"So Greg, how are you, with all of this?" Cath asked.

"I'm fine. I like a lot more then being in the lab," Greg continued. "Hey, what do you know about the new girl, Mandy?"

"Aha," said Catharine. "I knew you would spot her. Giving up on Sara already?"

"Sara's always in my heart, but she's too wrapped up in Grissom," he stated, looking downcast. At the thought of the new girl, he brightened up. "So what do you know?"

"Well, let's see," she thought for a moment. "She's a Notre Dame graduate, she came out here to intern after hearing one of Griss's speeches. She interning, seeing if she likes it. Then she might try for a job. Lord knows we could use another CSI with us, or another lab tech," she said.

"Yeah, another DNA tech would be awesome," he said, not really thinking about the conversation. He was focused on Mandy, hoping she would agree to breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about how she would be an awesome friend, maybe more. Cath finally brought him down from space.

"Are you alive?" she asked. "Greg, answer me."

"Whoa, sorry there. Sorta spaced out," he said, sitting up straight.

"Relax there Romeo, we are almost there, and then you can do whatever you wish," she said, and then yawned. She checked her watch. "Man, I don't know why I'm tired. Must be all these crazy hours, with Lindsey at school and all."

"I'm sure you will be fine," Greg said, and with that they turned the Tahoe into the lot. He climbed out, having to stop himself from running inside. He was almost giddy, and he was really wanting to see Mandy. He may have only known her a few hours, but wow, she was awesome. He suppressed himself to only walk fast inside, and then he went of a fervent hunt of the lab for her. He found her in the break room chatting with Warrick about some case. Warrick saw him.

"Hey there Greg. Easy night?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, you too, I guess. Hey Mandy, can I talk to you in the hall?" he asked. She looked at him with a questioning look, but agreed. He walked her out into the hall. He looked at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast with me. I got off on time for once and I was just curious," he said with a shrug. She looked at him, glancing down, beginning to blush.

"You know what, I would love to. I was just beginning to think that I was getting a tad famished," she said, smiling at Greg. "Just let me grab my jacket, and I'll meet you outside." Greg grinned like a possessed clown, and she hurried away. Greg began to think.

'This day is beginning to shape up.'


	2. Breakfast at the Coffeeshop

Greg was so giddy as he headed out to his car that he skipped. Mandy laughed behind him.

"Oh my goodness, could you be any goofier?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…. Was that a bad thing?" He asked, hoping he hadn't screwed it up already.

"No, it wasn't. I like the funny, unique guys. They are always better then the stuck up, pompous air-heads at college. I like a guy who can be goofy in public, but can get down to business at work."

"Oh, I see," he said, with a smile. He reached out and opened the door for her.

"Oo, a gentleman I see. This I like," she said, getting into the car. Greg shut the door and skipped around the car, already so happy he could giggle. Which he did, on the way to the other side. He heard Mandy laughing as he came around.

"So, where to?" he asked as he started the car.

"Oh, why not something unhealthy? I could use some good greasy food," she answered. He just laughed, and took her to his favorite place in the world. The 24 Hour Coffeeshop. Also known as the Gag and Heave. This was going to be awesome.

"Ugh. I have never been so full in my life!" Mandy gasped as she sat down in the car.

"Me either. I had a lot of fun today," Greg said to her, sort of hinting as his now developing crush on her.

"Yes, it was quite fun. We must do it again sometime," she said as she took out some chapstick and put it on. Greg pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the main drag down the middle of the city. He laughed to himself, but Mandy heard.

"What's so funny? Have I said something wrong?" she asked, looking sincerely worried.

"No, it's just that your grammar is so perfect. Ha, "Quite fun" was making me laugh," he said, finishing the sentence with a laugh. She blushed.

"I can't help it. If you didn't know, I am also and English Major, as well as my father was English and I have some quirks about me that others don't. So don't tease me. I can't help it," she said, and she broke into a fit of giggles. They were laughing. She then noticed that he was asking her a question, and that she was the only one laughing. Blushing came soon after this realization. He asked the question again.

"So do you want me to be a mind reader, or do you want to tell me where you live so I can drop you off?" he asked. She pointed the way, and five minutes (and some giggles) later, he was pulling into her apartment complex. He shut off the car, and got out of the driver's side. He walked around, and opened her door.

"Thank you Greg," she said, as he offered his hand to help her out. She then went walking towards her apartment, thinking that Greg would just get back into his car and leave. But not our Greggo. He silently followed her until she noticed him. He then blushed.

"I didn't want you to walk there alone. There are some wackos in this city. A lot worse then in Michigan. Or wherever Notre Dame is located," he said, then mentally reprimanding himself to actually think over what he was going to say before he said it from now on.

"Actually, it's in Indiana. But that's ok. Not a lot of people know anyway," she said, with a calm smile. "Thanks for walking me." Greg realized that they were at her front door.

"Oh, it's ok. I had fun. Would you like to give you my phone number, in case of emergency or anything?" he asked, hopeful that she would say, oh, of couse.

"Why sure. I'd love it. Here, here's mine," she took a pen from her messenger bag, along with a Post-It note and tore it in half. She wrote hers on one and Greg wrote his on the other. He smiled, wishing that this night, or morning rather, would never end.

"You know what is funny? I live about three blocks over. Isn't that a coincidence or what?" he said, happy at the thought.

"That is awesome! Now I can finally make a friend in the neighborhood. No one has spoken to me since I moved in," she said, slightly downcast.

"Well, you've got a friend in me," and suddenly Greg broke into song. "You've got a friend in me, yeah you've got a friend in me!" and Mandy giggled. He then looked at her. She smiled. He gave her a hug, which was rather bold. But she returned it, and he smiled, then he left to go to his car. She watched until he turned the corner, then she went inside. She took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger. Then she put her flip flops in the shoe basket next to it, as she was taught to do from her clean-freak mother. She then grabbed a glass of chilled wine from the refridgerator and sat on her couch, watching the sunrise from her huge front window. She took her remote for her cd player and hit the power button. She heard Jamie Cullum's voice come from the stereo. She smiled to herself. But she knew she wasn't content and she knew she wouldn't sleep until she did what was nagging on her mind. She grabbed for the phone next to her. She dialed a number and turned down the stereo as it rang. He picked up.

"Greg Sanders speaking," he said into the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe," she said. She knew he had known her less than a day, but he would recognize her voice. He did, and he grinned on the other side of the phone conversation.

"Miss me already?" he asked.

"Actually yes. And the fact that I can't seem to be tired as well. And your number just kept staring at me. So I called," Mandy said.

"You called. I'm touched. Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably were heading for bed and I interrupted. _Entschuldigung Sie,_" she said, truly sorry.

"_Es ist OK. Du musst keine Ebarmlich sein._ Ha, I speak German too," he said, and she smiled. "Actually, I was just going to sit down and watch a movie. Would you like to come over and watch it with me?" he asked.

"Actually, I would love too. I'll bring the wine," she said, already getting up.

"I'll pop the popcorn. See you in, like, 3 minutes?" he asked.

"Make it two. Bye Greg!" she said, already changing and grabbing the wine as she hung up. She couldn't get enough of him, and she'd only known him for 12 hours.


End file.
